ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 9: Strongest Blue Strike! Gaixus Storm!
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Strongest Blue Strike! Gaixus Storm! Heroes : * Ultraman Reuz * Ultraman Gaixus ** Evolving Storm Monsters : * Gloker Bishop * Beast Combatants ZO * Grim Reaper (A glimpse off Grim Reaper Beast can be seen behind the smoke and flames, near the end) Note: The fourth world, Ultraman Justice World * Glocker Bishop somehow possess a telekenisis and mind power that can control human being to attack Haruto and Mikasa. Chapter 1 On the sunset, childrens still playing baseball on the field, they keep playing while been watch by a young women in black. She sit on the bench watching the kids. She look at the sky and stars which can be seen clearly even in sunset. The kids stop playing and return home leaving the field. She rise and walk away while her hands on her pocket. At the reality world, FEARS headquaters, Nakamura and Peco was busy working on a new mechas and only can be finish a few months and years. Elly sit on a couch with Fuiiki while drinking coffee. Fuiiki ask "Elly, do you know anything about Ultraman's?" Elly nooded. "Why do you ask..?" ask Elly "I want to know more about him....who are they, where they come from and why do they exist....or why they exist...?" said Fuiiki -Elly regain half of her memories back- "For your information...Ultraman's are a being or giant created from light..." said Elly "A being from a galaxy far from ours, called the M78, Land of Light..." "A being that exist to protect peace in the galaxy and ends up fighting for us, protecting us and save the galaxy and earth..." Fuiiki nodded. "I see..." Elly can see something in the future that will happen. A blue ultra that fight againts robotic like beast and won, saving a new world. Elly "No way..." "What...what did you see in the future...?" ask Fuiiki "A new form of Ultra...a blue and black..." "Reuz's new form...?" "No...another one..." Fuiiki didn't understand. Haruna enter their base brought a file of a person, slam it on the table. "You know...i really get to know this interesting about this boy..." said Haruna Fuikki open the file and shock to see a boy from his old school. In the file :- Name : Haruto Shuuya Age : 18 Years Old Blood Type : A Studies : Fuyogawa High School Status : Alive Occupation : Once working on the Japanese Air Force and Retired. -The son of Shuuya Otoya, Scientist at OOO's ProjecT, AKDB Lab. -The grandson of Shuuya Kaze, the Japan's Air Force veteran. -Have the DNA of Light -Unknown Fuiiki open wide his eye. "Impossible..." "He's...the grandson of the former Japan's Air Force veteran..and yet....DNA of light..." said Haruna "Could he be...the light...he is Reuz!" said Peco "Don't get to the point we don't know yet...either he inheritens the light from his grandfather or not..." said Nakamura Nakamura obviously know Haruto's identity from the first he meet him, he'll never break his promise to haruto not to tell everyone his secrets. Nakamura once in the evil side before he was redeem from the darkness, he adventually set up his mind to forgive himself and destroy the beast. "Ahem..." Meanwhile, Haruto walks into a strange path lead to a new world, a world where an Ultra battle a giant robotic like cyborg monster. "What's is this...?" ask Haruto "That's Ultraman Justice world..." said the woman in white behind Haruto "Justice...?" "It's is your destiny to save the world before Gaixus destroy it..the existence of Gaixus merging the world with your world to become completely darkness..." said the woman "Yuzare..!" Everything is shattered when Haruto fall from the path and enter his room. Haruto wake up and see through the window, the sun shines bright, the city is in normal without monsters and aliens invasion. "Was it a dream...?" ask Haruto again to himself He look at the Reuz Sparks which sparkle with light means in wasn't a dream, a new world need to be save. "Reuz...what's is going on..." Chapter 2 At FEARS headquaters, Peco insert the Driver Stone to the Chesters for them to enter another world, it's consist a High Power strike for the Chester and with a little amount of speed, it's should give enough power for the chesters to enter the wolrd. "Speed is the most important thing to enter the another world..." said Peco "So, you intentded to match Ultraman's speed...?" said Haruna "Yes, but we're slower than Ultraman's..i get it Reuz mach flight could be at least 12 to 13 mach..." said Peco "Too fast...however, how about Gaixus...?" ask Fuiiki "Unknown...i don't even know..." reply Peco "However, we can assist Ultraman's in battle's..., a new world path is open and i bet Ultraman's are going there..." said Nakamura "How do you know...?" ask Haruna "I'm the Commander, i know..." "FEARS, Move Out!" "Got It!" All of the members wearing their armors and helmets and take's the Rizer Shooter and Launcher as the weapons and move to Chester. Elly as their analyzer will stay on the base. Chester 1, 2 and Drax went off from the base to the sky night. Haruto run's to the light path but was stop his movement when he saw Mikasa's and Natsumi's standing behind the tree's. "Mikasa...Natsumi...let's go" said Haruto "How do you know that we are following you...?" ask Mikasa "Ultra sense maybe...?" Mikasa and Natsumi giggles and they follow Haruto. Jun already enter the path and went to the new world. Yuzare saw him from the building. "You will destroy the world...Gaixus...why do you do this...?" ask Yuzare "Don't get it in my way...i kill you..!" said Jun Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Apexz